


Dead Hearts

by arcanewiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, enjoy, i was told to post it so here i am, im doing a magic AU rp and wrote this for fun, theyre explorers??? yall idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz
Summary: Day 4Tsukki found a cave! It's too late to explore now but Tsukki promised to let me go inside first and lead the way! Isn't that exciting?





	

Day 3

  
I forgot to document the first two days and the beginning of this one... Nothing special happened, though. We're cold, we really should've seen it coming and brought more clothes.  
We found shelter. That's all for now

 

  
Day 4

  
Tsukki found a cave! It's too late to explore now but Tsukki promised to let me go inside first and lead the way! Isn't that exciting? 

 

Day 5

  
Writing and walking is difficult. Tsukki says I'd look stupid if I just talked and the diary wrote itself... He can be so mean! ~~But I love him anyway~~

  
I want to write everything now so I can take down every single detail!

 

* * *

  
We got separated. I don't know where I am but I'm freezing. I failed to write anything I've seen... I can't find the ti

 

Day 6

So cold. So hungry.

 

 

Day 7

  
I managed to find the strength to write one final page. My hands are shaking, my fingers are stiff. If you find this, Kei... I'm so sorry... I failed you. I shouldn't 've led the way and I hope you're okay, I hope you're warm.. I hope you left me behind... I hope you know that I love you. I always have and as I'm writing this, trapped behind this wall of frozen stone, I still do. I regret never telling you that I love you, Tsukishima Kei. I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same I didn't bother asking and look at where it got me. Funny isn't it? How you've always protected me from others.. Yet my demise was my own fault


End file.
